Kingdom Hearts Flash of Darkness: The Keyblade War
by Eddie Camp
Summary: version 2: this is a rewrite of my first fic i think this one will be way better but plz review and let me know what ou think  Years before the finally sore cut down Xehanort there lived two brother and ones rage would start a war  ikno my summary sucks
1. Chapter 1 Birth of Darkness

**A/n: Ok well hello all and thanks for reading this, its my first fic(kinda) so theres gonna be a few mistakes but don't let them take away from th story =D plz review i wanna know what you like and what i can add plz and thank you**

...The is a story of two brothers, one the living reincarnation of light Hikari and the other a pawn moved about by true darkness, Yami...

...But before I can tell you that story we must go back, back to where it all started , back to where "it" was born. Back to before the Heartless or the Nobodies, back to when all the worlds where one united land mass, back to where everyone's heart was pure or at least close to it, back to before darkness was born...

…Many, many, many, years ago before my time and yours there lived a country. In this land there lived many different types of living things: some where human, some talked and walked like humans but looked like beast. But among them there were few problems they all lived together in peace and harmony. In this time period In our history a light was born in the hearts of a few select people, this light formed into a powerful weapon known as KEYBLADES. These "keys" could unlock any door and cut down any foe. But its specialty was unlocking hearts...

...These weapons there welders banded together and protected the people from the random beast that would attack every now and then. But they needed a leader, so every 50years a leader was picked out of the hundreds of keybladers by the five elders of light. The one they chose to lead would be known as the keyblade master. His job was to lead the keybladers against the darkness...

...But one day about 150 years ago the elders had to make a difficult choice to make, they had to pick between two promising young worriers: one of them valued power and strength above all things, the other who was younger and not as powerful as the other but he was far more wise, even more then even some of the elders. Power or wisdom? Strength or leadership? These are the things the elders took into consideration when they picked the younger of the two...

...The older boy was devastated by his loss, each and every day he sat alone in his home sinking deeper and deeper into his own self induced despair. The deeper he sunk the anger he built up at himself for his weakness and at the elders of not seeing his greatness. But most of his anger was pointed at the on who beat him. Before long his rage started to gain control of his heart tainting it black. Darkness had taken control...

...Out of his black heart oozed a new type of monster, it was all black had sharp claws and teeth, yellow eyes filled with madness. These monsters would hide in the shadows of the world and multiply by the hundreds and the thousands. They fed of his negative emotions and those emotions would made shadows become more and more deadly. These emotions also changed the boys physical and mental status: his hair grew longer and the color changed from black to a sliver-white mix , his pupils enlarged a bit and the white of his eyes became yellow. Subconsciously all he thought about was wiping out all the light in the world...

It wasn't long before his subconscious thoughts took over and he acted on impulse only. Death and destruction were what he wanted that s what he got. Him and his army of shadows went from country to country leaving a trail of despair every where they went. Then at last the older boy who now went by the name "kurai Shin'en, the dark abyss stood only miles from the land of Departure the homeland of the keyblade welders...

...The Land of Departure is burning. The shadows were moving though the place like a gust of wind, killing any keyblade welder that tried to stop them. Before long there were only a hand full of warriors left to face the darkness including the new keyblade master. Then as Kurai Shin'er was going to order his shadows to wipe out the last of the keybladers his rival the keyblade master challenged him to a one on one dual for the fate of the worlds. Kurai Shin'er knew he was always a better swords men then his rival and his hunger for revenge drove him into this dual. At the climax of the dual the young master was on his knees with Kurai Shin'er standing over him, Kurai eyes full of madness lifted his keyblade over his head ready for the kill. Kurai brought his blade down fast, just as it was going to decapitate his rival he blade was stopped by a barrier spell! This irritated Kurai and he just started yelling and bushing his keyblade against the barrier like a mad man. Cracks soon started to appear on the barrier, Kurai attacks stated to come faster and more ferrous now. The keyblade master knew at that he may only have a few minutes left before his barrier was breached, he had to act fast or all was lost...


	2. Chapter 2 Dawns Break

Chapter 2: Dawns Break

...Kurai Shin'er let out an inhuman howl that rocked the foundation of the battle field. He raises he keyblade and brought it down with so much force that on impact with the barrier the ground around them started to crack and fall in on its self as if there was an earthquake. A smirk came onto his face as the barrier shattered, all looked on in fear as Kurao grabbed their master by his neck and hoisted him up until they were eye level..

"Any last words?" Kurai asked as he gripped the young masters neck.

...The boy smiled...

"Hehe I sure do big bro".

...With that the young master saw an opening and headbutt Kurai right in his forehead causing him to drop the young master. Kurai stunned started swinging his blade wildly, the young master saw his opening and knew what he had to do:he drew up his "Eternal Light" keyblade and trusted it into Kurai's chest. Stopping the rampage...

"DO YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME! Kurai barked in a voice that sounded more beast then human.

...He grabbed the boys neck and started choking the life out of him. With his life slowly being choked away with every breath he tired to take the boy knew that if he didn't make a move soon he would die, and then the world would fall into and everlasting darkness. He couldn't let that happen, so with all the strength he could muster up the keyblade master yelled out

"THUNDAGA!"

…At his command the sky opened up and in a flash of light a gigantic lightning bolt came down and struck both Kurai and the Keyblade master! On impact a powerful shock wave was released knocking everyone in the surround area on the ground kicking up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared there was a giant crater in the ground, in the center of it were the young keyblade master and Kurai stood, so still you would think they were frozen. Their skin was full of first degree burns, their armor was falling off their bodies as well. Then there was movement, the young master took hold of this keyblade(witch is still impaled inside Kurai) and as if in extraordinary pain he slowly turned his blade clock wise 180 degrees. When he finished there was a loud click sound as if a door was being locked shut.

"It is done." said the Keyblade master gasping inbetween breaths.

"Foolish little brother." spook the lifeless body of Kurai Shin'er

"You think sealing my heart away will stop my rage? Hahaha my rage will cover this world in a blanket of despair and anarchy! And I will sit a top a throne and watch as all the light in the world is snuffed out like a candle! He proclaimed proudly.

"Tsk tsk tsk" sighed the keyblade master.

"Darkness can not be with a light to cast the shadows in the world-"

"And light can not exist without a darkness to make it shine brighter!" Cut in Kurai.

"I know that all ready I do not need you to preach to me!" Barked Kurai

"Hehehe" laughed the keyblade master playfully

"Well you must then also know that light and darkness will forever be in an eternal battle for control, but no matter what so long as people believe in their strength of heart then their light will always out shine all that is impure. Now my brother begone." Said the young keyblade master as he raised his right hand to Kurai, very slowly then Kurai body started to fade away.

"Hmph" Grunted Kurai as the lower half of his body was nearly gone.

"Well then it seems I'll just have to crush your insignificant hearts first next time, hehehe" Kurai gave a menacing laugh as he faded away into the unknown...

...As he faded away so did his shadows, soon all that were left standing were the keybladers. Then their fearless leader took a deep breath, and let out a long sigh and fell to the ground and lay motionless...

"My friends forgive me for I am very tired, my body has lost its will to stand. But do not fear my heart is strong and its will I feel will live on inside all of you and in the next generations to come. So my friends do not fear the darkness for it will always be there just like the light, so remember stand fast and keep hold to what you love never let lose sight of it cause that s whats important in life. But more important keep faith in the hearts of others because that s where true strength comes from."


End file.
